A teenage life
by Cartoonguru
Summary: An au taking place with the characters a teenagers. Expect teenage drama mixed in with the show's supernatural aspects!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a highschool Au I got the idea to start! My goal is to start writing longer chapters. Updates may be slower as I will work on them between updates for my other stories. Hope you enjoy! I have many ideas planned for this.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise in sky, as David turned around in his comfy bed and cuddled with one of his pillows. Adjusting to going to school every week was always incredibly difficult for any kid and David was no exception. David opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. He sighed when he saw it was only 6:00. School starts in 2 hours. David pondered if he should go back to sleep, before he heard the doorbell.

"Looks like i'm getting up," David mumbled to himself before getting out of bed.

David left his room with a sour expression on his face. Getting up earlier than usual for school was always a chore, but somebody interrupting the already limited time for sleep was inexcusable.

"Who could it be? Usually Hilda is up at this time," David mumbled to himself.

David reached the door and opened it, to find Trevor standing there, with a friendly smile and his hands in his pockets. David's eyes widened in complete shock. Trevor was the last person you would expect to be up this early on a school day.

"Davey, it's nice to see you are up this early!" Trevor exclaimed.

David playfully rolled his eyes, "Thanks to you," David raised his right hand and placed in under his chin, "What are you doing up this early?"

"I have been up all night working on a special project," Trevor answered with a yawn.

"You stayed up all night on a school day? Are you insane? I mean even more than usual?" David asked with a sigh.

"Davey, trust me this is incredibly important," Trevor responded while holding up his hands.

"Your mum didn't noticed?" David asked.

"As you know she is too busy working 2 jobs," Trevor answered.

"But still," David insisted with a sigh, "What project have you been working on? Is it another get rich quick scheme?"

Trevor nodded, "I am working on a way to win the lottery!"

David eyes widened in complete surprised before he started laughing uncontrollably. Trevor blinked in confusion before he gave David an unamused look.

"What's so funny?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, you had plenty of strange ideas, but this one takes the cake. The lottery is a fool's errand. What makes you think you can beat the odds and win?" David managed to say between the laughter.

Trevor grinned, "Davey, contrary to popular belief, I am not an idiot. I won't consider it until I know for sure I can win. I am researching and developing a way for me to predict the winning numbers," Trevor placed his hands in his pockets and pulled them inside out, "I am tired of being broke most of the time!"

"You could get a job," David suggested.

Trevor frowned and shook his head, "No, I don't want to work hard each week and barely make any."

David sighed and shook his head, "Life would be better if you stop being lazy."

"Life would be better if people start realizing they deserve so much more and find ways to get their money's worth," Trevor responded.

"You showed up about 2 hours before school to tell me about your plan to try and win the lottery?" David asked.

"Yeah, I knew it would annoy you," Trevor answered with a smirk.

David groaned, "Sometimes, I wonder why I am friends with you."

"Davey, I can't believe you would say that after all the time we bonded during detention!" Trevor responded.

David only rolled his eyes in response. Trevor was the whole reason he got so many detentions over the years. However, David had to admit Trevor was right! They both have developed a bond over the years and despite how annoying Trevor can be, David still considers him a friend.

"Anyway, you want to get breakfast?" David asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure. You are buying right?" Trevor responded.

David nodded, "Yes, I have you covered."

"Awesome! I will be sure to pay you back Davey and much more when my plan works!" Trevor exclaimed in excitement.

David playfully rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do when it backfires?"

"That won't happen Davey! I am finally going to be rich! I can feel it!" Trevor responded.

"Whatever you say," David said with a chuckle.

"I will wait for you to get ready?" Trevor told David before taking a seat on the couch.

Remembering, that he was still in his pajamas, David awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Right. Feel free to watch T.V.," David said before rushing to the bathroom.

Trevor smirked at his embarrassed friend and chuckled before grabbing the remote, on the living room table. Trevor turned on the T.V. and searched through the channels for something to watch. Trevor sighed as he pondered his life. He is only 14 years old and he already is having some issues. After the bird incident in his youth he ended up ditching his so called former friends for refusing to believe him about that talking bird. Seriously, they lived in a world filled with supernatural creatures and many other aspects of magic and they refused to even considered the possibility of talking birds. Trevor shook his head at the reminder of his former friends stupidly. Trevor has never been a fan of the annual parade, but after that incident he was the most vocal hater. Every year he would refused to leave his house on that day and only do things he enjoyed in order to forget all about it! Ever since then Trevor hasn't had a close friend, besides David! Sure, other kids were friendly, but they and Trevor never really got close. Trevor turned off the T.V. and sighed. No use in crying over spilled milk. Trevor decided that he can only focus on the present and hopefully make his future better than the past!

* * *

Hilda left the bathroom with an excited smile on her face. Hilda's outfit hasn't changed much over the years, other than ditching her beret and wearing skirts of different colors. Her hair has also become longer and more of a hassle, so she usually keeps it in a long ponytail. Unlike most kids Hilda likes to get up early no matter the occasion. While, she doesn't like school like most, she is always interesting in experiencing as much of life as possible. Hilda entered the kitchen to find her mother, cooking pancakes.

"Good morning Hilda. Sleep well?" Johanna greeted.

"Good morning mum," Hilda greeted back with a smile, "I slept fine. I am used to getting up early."

Johanna smiled and nodded, "Yes, you have always been like that."

Before Hilda could respond, Twig entered the kitchen and rushed towards Hilda. Hilda smiled and lowered down towards Twig. Hilda had been afraid of Twig becoming more like a deer over the years and becoming too big to keep, but to her relief he stayed the size of a typical fox.

"Good morning Twig," Hilda greeted her deerfox.

Twig licked Hilda's face in response.

"Hilda, do you have any plans?" Johanna asked.

"Not really. Hopefully, I will be able to spend time with Frida and David," Hilda answered with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Johanna asked her daughter.

Hilda sighed, "Just that... well... You know David is friends with Trevor, right?"

Johanna nodded, "Was he the kid who made a horrible first impression by throwing a rock at the Raven?"

Hilda nodded with a disgusted look on her face, "I don't understand how David can tolerate him, let alone be friends with him!"

Johanna couldn't help the smirk on her face, "I never would have thought you of all people would think that way about somebody."

Hilda gave her mother a confused look, "What do you mean?" The look changed to a look of disgust, "He was horrible. How could he do that?"

"Hilda, you have befriended almost every creature you met, or at the very least are on friendly terms with them," Johanna answered.

"I guess, but Trevor just rubs me the wrong way!" Hilda responded.

"Do you trust David?" Johanna asked.

"Of course I do," Hilda answered.

"Then David must have a good reason to be friends with Trevor. You don't have to like him, but if you care for David you must learn to tolerate his friendship with Trevor," Johanna explained.

Hilda sighed, "I know mum! It's just hard!"

Johanna walked to Hilda and gave her a comforting hug, "I know honey, but you must stay strong."

Hilda nodded and returned the hug, "I will!"

Hilda and Johanna released each other and Hilda took a seat at the kitchen table. After a few minutes, Johanna placed a plate filled with pancakes on the table.

"Eat up honey," Johanna told her.

"Oh joy pancakes!" Alfur exclaimed before climbing up the kitchen table.

"Good morning Alfur! Want me to rip you a small piece?" Hilda greeted.

"No, I can do it. I am not a child Hilda. I am a fully grown adult," Alfur scoffed.

Hilda chuckled, "Sorry Alfur. I just can't take you seriously as an adult considering our size difference."

Alfur shook his head, "Ever since you started puberty you have been getting more annoying."

Hilda grinned, "Like I said there is a size difference between us,"

"Hilda, stop taunting Alfur," Johanna scolded, but she was fighting a smile.

"Yes, mum," Hilda simply said.

Hilda took a couple pieces of pancakes and poured Mabel syrup on them.

"Hilda, could you get a small container so I can pour some on mine?" Alfur asked.

"Now you want my help?" Hilda teased with a smirk.

Alfur crossed his arms in annoyance, "Whatever. Are you going to help?"

"Mum do we have anything?" Hilda asked.

"This is the smallest container we have," Johanna answered handing Hilda a small container used to drink medicine.

Hilda took the container and filled it with Mabel syrup and put it in the table next to Alfur. Alfur managed to carefully poured Mabel syrup onto his small pieces of pancakes.

"Well, Summer break is almost here! Do you have any plans Hilda?" Alfur asked.

Hilda nodded, "Plenty! It will be a full summer of fun times with my friends. Plenty of scout badges to earn and creatures to meet. Who knows what adventures Frida, David, and I will get up to!" Hilda answered excitedly.

"Don't forget me!" Alfur responded in mock offense.

Hilda nodded, "Of course not! You may be small, but I will never forget you."

"Quit it!" Alfur snapped.

Hilda only laughed and gave Alfur a smile, before eating her pancakes.

"Hilda, is going to be the death of me," Alfur mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Alfur?" Hilda asked.

Alfur shook his head, "No, I am just excited for summer break."

Hilda nodded and smiled, "You and me both."

Suddenly, Hilda felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Hilda took her phone out of her pocket and turned it on to see she had received a text from David.

"A text from David? What does he want?" Hilda asked.

"Perhaps, he will be late?" Alfur guessed.

"Maybe. Let's see," Hilda responded.

* * *

Frida entered the kitchen, completely ready for school. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table and drinking coffee.

"Good morning Frida. It's almost the end of your freshman year at highschool. Are you excited?" Frida's mom greeted.

"Yes, mum it has been quite interesting," Frida answered before taking a seat.

"Your father and I know you have been working hard and will most likely have the best grades of the year,"

"I hope that is the case," Frida simply said.

Suddenly, Frida felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but didn't take it out. Frida didn't want to disrespect her parents by taking it out during their conversation.

"Frida, you did all the hard work and you deserve it. Hard to believe in a few years you will be an adult out in the real world. I just know you will do well," Frida's dad told her.

"Right. Thanks dad," Frida responded nervously.

After a few more minutes of awkward conversation Frida was free to leave the house. Frida took her phone out and checked the message from David.

_Frida and Hilda I will be having breakfast with Trevor so don't bother waiting for me at our usual spot before school. Sorry this is last minute but you know how Trevor is. See you at school._

Frida sighed and shook her head. As far as Frida was concerned, Trevor was an annoying pain in the butt that she can't quite figure out. How David is able to tolerate him, let alone be friends with him is an unsolvable mystery! Not even Hilda can tolerate him for long!

Frida took a relaxing deep breath and decided to make her way to the town park, the meeting spot. At the very least she could have some quality girl time with Hilda. Frida likes David but Hilda is just easier to have fun with.

* * *

David and Trevor entered the town diner.

"Thanks again for covering for me. I will be sure to pay you back," Trevor said.

"I hope you include interest," David responded with a smirk.

"If we haven't become such good friends I would accuse you of being friends with me for my money," Trevor told David, returning the smirk.

"You mean the money you don't have and most likely not even get," David said with a chuckle.

"I will get it. You will see," Trevor responded with a yawn.

David gave Trevor a concerned look, "We might as well get you some coffee while we are here."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, but why?" Trevor asked.

"It might help you get through the day. Besides, we don't want you sleeping in class," David explained.

Trevor held his hands up, "Ok. Getting some coffee might help. I have never tried it before. I wonder how it tastes."

"It's kinda bitter but it's enjoyable," David answered.

"Kinda like life," Trevor mumbled,

"Did you say something?" David asked.

Trevor shook his head, "No, let's just eat."

David and Trevor took a seat at a booth and waited patiently for the waitress. The waitress, an attractive blonde, quickly appeared and gave the boys a smirk.

"Shouldn't you boys be in school?" She teased.

David nervously rubbed his head and Trevor gave the blonde a smile.

"We are getting some breakfast before school. I have to say it's great to see a beautiful face till then," Trevor said.

The waitress started blushing and gave Trevor a smile, "Aren't you sweet. What can I get you two boys?"

"We will both have some pancakes and bacon," Trevor answered.

"Coming right up," The waitress responded.

"Oh almost forgot we both will also like some coffee," Trevor told her.

"No problem. Be right back!" The waitress said with a giggle.

Trevor turned towards David to find a stunned look on his face. Trevor raised his eyebrows and frowned a bit.

"What?" Trevor asked.

David shook his head, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Trevor asked confused.

"Make the waitress blush," David clarified.

"I just complimented her and it just happened to make her blush," Trevor answered like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You make it sound so simple," David told him.

"That's because it is," Trevor responded.

David shook his head, "Anyway, what makes you think you can win the lottery?"

Trevor gave David a smile, "Because I am working hard on being able to,"

"That's a first," David mumbled.

"What did you say?" Trevor asked.

"You usually never work hard on anything. Why start now on this of all things?" David asked.

"It's incredibly important to me Davey," Trevor simply answered.

"I guess I can see why," David said.

"You do?" Trevor asked.

David nodded, "Yes, it"s bad enough with your mother working all the time for you to make ends meet. You do understand it's important for her to make enough for you two to live as comfortable as possible, right?"

Trevor held up his hands, "Of course I do! I just want to do what I can to help,"

"You could get a part time job," David suggested.

"Davey I want to help, but I want to do it my way," Trevor responded

David rolled his eyes, "Of course. Your way usually involves a devious plan to get ahead."

Trevor grinned in response, "Anyway, how is Fri Fri and Hildy doing?"

David sighed and shook his head, "You know they hate those nicknames."

Trevor nodded, "Yes, that is part of the reason I love to call them by those names,"

Before David could respond the waitress returned with the boy's breakfast.

"Hope you boys enjoy!" She said with a bright smile, that was mainly focused on Trevor.

Trevor smiled back, "Oh we will! Hopefully we see each other again!"

The waitress blushed and giggled, "Feel free to come back. I will be happy to serve you!"

The waitress left the boys. Trevor picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip.

"This tastes amazing!" Trevor exclaimed.

David picked up his own mug and took a sip, "It's more tolerable now but still not something I really want to drink."

"Can I have it?" Trevor asked

David shook his head, "Trust me the last thing you need is more caffeine."

"Aw. Come on!" Trevor begged.

"No! I will see if I can get you some at lunch if you need an extra boost," David responded.

"Seriously, I am going to try to get some every day," Trevor said with a grin before taking another sip.

David only rubbed his head while Trevor began to eat his pancakes.

* * *

Hilda was sitting on the park bench, waiting for Frida. Hilda sighed as she took another look at the text David sent her. Hilda was known for being able to befriend almost every creature she had come in contact with, but Trevor has been one of the few exceptions. There is just something about him that manages to get under her skin. Not even the woodman is able to annoy her this much. It all started that day when he caused Raven to lose his memories. Sure, he had no idea who he truly was, but the fact he hurt an innocent creature still disgusts her to this day. Since then she tries to avoid him as much as she can. Unfortunately, being the same age had caused them to be in the same class or share a few classes as they entered high school. The worst part was that David ended up befriending him. How and why were questions she and Frida have been trying to answer for over two years now.

"Hilda!" Frida shouted while moving her hands in front of Hilda's face.

"Yes, Frida?" Hilda asked sheepishly

"What's on your mind?" Frida asked before sitting on the bench next to Hilda.

Hilda sighed, "Just Trevor and more importantly why David is friends with him," Hilda answered.

Frida nodded, "What does he see in him?"

"I don"t know and it's driving me crazy," Hilda answered.

"You aren't the only one. You should see him in math. He ever pays attention and I swear I even caught him sleeping a few times," Frida complained.

"Why didn't you tell Ms. Wright?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know for sure if he was. I rather not take the risk if i was mistaken and waste her time," Frida answered.

"I promised my mum i would try to tolerate their friendship, but i don't really know if i can," Hilda admitted.

"You aren't alone! I am sure we can do it together," Frida assured her.

"Thanks Frida!"

"No problem Hilda!"

* * *

Trevor and David entered the school with smiles on their faces.

"Do you think you will be able to last the entire day?" David asked

"Davey, relax I will be fine!" Trevor assured him.

"If you insist," David mumbled.

"We might as well relax before the first bell," Trevor suggested.

"Right," David responded before following Trevor.

Hilda and Frida entered the school with determined looks on their faces.

"Ok we will try to get David to spend the rest of the day with us," Hilda said determined/

"Roger that!" Frida said just as determined.

* * *

Trevor smiled as he entered his favorite class, math, before the late bell rang and took his seat. Trevor didn't just enjoy math because he was gifted with the ability to naturally be able to do it, but because it annoyed his teacher, Ms. Penelope Wright, that he was able to ace the class without any effort. He never took notes and he made sure his assignments were turned in at the absolute last minute and he would sometimes sleep during lessons. The few times he got caught only led to him getting detention. Trevor made sure not to over do it, to prevent him from getting worst punishments. Ms. Wright has grown to dislike Trevor for getting an A in her class while making a mockery of it!

"Good morning class!" Ms. Wright announced in a boring tone.

Trevor blinked and he barely managed to hold back a yawn. Trevor didn't know if he would be able to stay awake for much longer and he wasn't willing to try. Trevor closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep.

"Since finals are coming up i decided to have you all practice solving equations and what better way to motivate all of you then a little competition. I will write down two different equations of the same difficulty level and two students will try to solve them as fast as they can. The fastest one to solve it with the correct answer will win a piece of candy. We will repeat until the end of class," Ms. Wright told the class.

The class quietly cheered and Frida had a smug smile on her face. Frida believed she would be undefeated, as she was the hardest working student in the entire school.

It was halfway through class when Ms. Wright called Trevor's name. To her frustration and most of the students amusement Trevor didn't answer.

"Trevor! Get to the front of the classroom!"

After a few moments of silence, Ms. Wright walked to Trevor's desk and upon discovering his sleeping body, glared at the boy.

"Trevor get up!" Ms. Wright shouted angrily

Trevor woke up and instinctively rubbed his eyes before yawning. Upon noticing the angry teacher in front of him he smiled.

"Either I slept in class again, or I am in hell. Strange, I don't recall meeting Saint Peter," Trevor mumbled.

The students who managed to hear Trevor chuckled, while Ms. Wright resisted the urge to tell the boy to report to the principal's office.

"Normally, this means a trip to the principal's office, but today I am feeling like giving you mercy," Ms. Wright told Trevor.

"You are? So, I can just get back to sleep and..."

"Not so fast! Today we have been solving equations by having two students try to solve theirs before the other. It's your turn and since I know class is boring for you, why not give you the ultimate challenge," Ms. Wright said with an evil smile.

Trevor blinked in surprise, "Ultimate challenge?"

"Yes, you are going up against Frida! You both have the exact same percentage in my class," Ms. Wright stated in disgust, "It's time to see who can solve the fastest!"

Trevor's face lit up, "Awesome! Is there a prize?"

"The normal prize is some candy, but for you to make things more interesting, there will be a wager. If Frida wins you will go to the principal's office and will spend after school detention writing lines on the blackboard and i will be watching you. However, if you win feel free to nap all you want for the rest of the year," Ms. Wright said.

"That sounds awesome! Thank you!" Trevor exclaimed

"Whatever. You two better get to it," Ms. Wright said before giving Frida a smile.

Frida smiled back, ready and excited at the opportunity to show Trevor up before he gets in trouble. It seems fate was giving her a chance to finally release all her frustrations at the boy, by beating him at this wager in front of the entire class. Frida and Trevor walked to the blackboard, and picked up a piece of chalk.

"Well, Fri Fri may the best student win."

"Don't call me that!" Frida snapped before giving the boy a glare, "Get ready to lose and get punished!"

Trevor chuckled, "You are cute when you get so serious!"

Frida was unable to fight the blush that appeared on her face.

"Stop talking!" Frida groaned.

"Ok. Let's get to it!" Trevor said before taking a look at his complex problem.

Trevor noticed his problem seemed to be more advanced than what they usually cover. Figures, Ms. Wright would give him a harder problem, just to get back at him for his antics. Fortunately, it was nothing Trevor couldn't handle. Trevor managed to work the problem out fairly quickly and placed his chalk down right when Frida was on the final step on her's.

"Done!" Trevor announced with a yawn.

Frida dropped the chalk in complete surprised before she could began to write the solution.

"It's has to be correct, Trevor," Ms. Wright snapped.

Trevor yawned, "It is! Go check if you don't believe me. Good night."

Frida looked at Trevor's problem and was stunned that not only was the answer correct, but his problem was a little harder than her's. Frida closed her eyes and shook her head. He can't be smarter. He was just faster at writing things out! Still, losing left a bitter taste in her mouth and god knows she was going to complain about it!

Ms. Wright looked at Trevor's solution and shook her fist in anger. His method of working it out was flawless and he did it quickly too! Her attempt at shaming him in front of everyone and giving him her own kind of punishment has failed! She took a deep breath. At least she only has to deal with him for a few more weeks.

* * *

Hilda entered her second period, art with a smile, as it was a class she shared with David. Hilda loves art as it gives her an outlet to express herself creatively and help her improve on her drawing skills. Hilda took a seat at her group's table and mentally went over what to say to David.

"Good morning Hilda!" David greeted nervously.

Truth be told David was nervous after deciding to spend the morning before school with Trevor instead of her and Frida and was hoping they weren't too mad.

Hilda blinked in surprise at the arrival of the person occupying her thoughts, before giving David a smile.

"Good morning David! How was your morning with Trevor?" Hilda said, spitting out Trevor's name in disgust.

David sighed, happy that her anger was at least not directed at him and returned the smile," It went as well as it usually does."

"Well, maybe after school you can make up for it!" Hilda suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" David asked.

"You, me, and Frida spend the evening at the mall! Maybe even prepare for the annual scouts trip!" Hilda answered.

David placed his hands on his chin and pondered his options. A trip to the mall with the girls isn't his idea of fun, but he felt he owed it to them. At the same time David was concerned for Trevor. Despite, Trevor's statements to the contrary, David was concerned he was after a fool's errand.

Hilda frowned as she watched David think about her offer. What was taking him so long to answer? It shouldn't be that hard to figure out! Hilda was getting scared that she was losing David to Trevor.

"Ok. That sounds like fun," David finally answered.

Hilda smiled, "Great! What took you so long to answer?"

David felt sweat run down his neck, "Um. well..."

"Do you really have that much fun with him?" Hilda asked.

David nodded and looked away.

Hilda sighed, "I don't know how or why you two are friends."

"We have fun and actually enjoy each other's company like every other friend," David answered simply.

"Yes, but how do you two do that?" Hilda asked.

"Sorry Hilda I can't answer that with anything other than we just do," David answered.

"At least we are still friends," Hilda said with a smile.

"Of course! Nothing will change that," David responded returning the smile.

* * *

Trevor was sitting at a lunch table, that usually only he and David use. Sometimes, a few kids that many consider nerds would sit at the table. He and David were friendly and even defended them from the jocks. Trevor has always hated being labeled at school. Everyone should be treated equally was a core belief he felt was worth fighting for. Why should someone be treated as lesser just for being different? The nerds and David were nowhere in sight. Trevor wondered if David was getting his coffee.

"Hey Trevor."

Trevor turned to find Brad, one of the nerds that usually sits by him and David.

"Hey Brad. Where are the others?" Trevor asked.

"They are in their anime club meeting. I decided to sit it out for once," Brad answered.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if the rumors i heard about you are true," Brad answered.

"What rumors?" Trevor asked.

"That you beat Frida at solving a math problem during first period," Brad answered.

Trevor smiled, "Yes, that one is true. Also in doing so I won the privilege to sleep in math class for the rest of the year,"

"You sleep in class?" Brad asked.

"Sometimes," Trevor answered.

"How did you beat Frida then?" Brad asked.

"Natural talent," Trevor answered.

Before Brad could respond a few jocks appeared at the table.

"Look boys this nerd is all alone!" One jock said.

"What am I? The ghost of christmas present?" Trevor mumbled.

"Did he get rejected by his group?" another jock taunted.

"Leave him alone!" Trevor told the jocks.

The jocks looked at Trevor with stunned looks on their faces.

"Trevor, what a surprised," One jock said.

"Not as much as how surprised I am you guys can function, despite lacking the common sense to not be surprised at me being here when I sit here everyday and even defend the same people from you. Thanks guys for proving people can get alzheimer's at a young age," Trevor taunted.

The jocks gave Trevor a glare.

"Trevor, are you asking for trouble?" One jock asked.

Before Trevor could tell the jocks to shove it in a creative way, a teacher walked right up to them.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Not at all! We were just saying hi. See you two later Trevor and Brad," One jock said before leaving.

The rest of the jocks left. Trevor shook his head and Brad took a seat at the table. Upon seeing there was nothing going on the teacher left the two and walked around the cafeteria, making sure things were going smoothly.

"Thanks Trevor," Brad told him.

Trevor nodded, "No problem. I know what it's like to be picked on,"

"Trevor, I have your coffee," David announced before walking to the table.

Trevor rolled his eyes, "No need to announced it to the world."

"Right. Sorry," David said sheepishly.

Trevor took his cup of coffee and smiled upon noticing the cup was bigger than the mug from this morning.

"More coffee! Awesome!" Trevor mumbled before taking a sip.

"I trust you didn't sleep in class?" David asked.

Trevor sighed, "Just during first hour."

"Trevor, you know she has something against you," David lectured.

Trevor smiled, "Funny story actually."

"You mean you didn't hear David?" Brad asked.

"Hear what?" David asked.

"Let's just say during last period Fri Fri will be complaining to you about little ol' me," Trevor answered before explaining to David what had happened during first period.

* * *

Hilda nervously entered sixth period. She had heard the rumors of Trevor beating Frida during first period and if they were true Frida will be complaining to her about it. Hilda hopes Frida isn't too angry. Frida could be scary when she got too angry and the fact she got the wrestling badge at a younger age just adds onto it. regardless, Hilda will do her best to comfort the girl.

"Hilda, you wouldn't believe what happened during first period," Frida said with a sigh.

Hilda shook her head, "I am sure I know who this is about."

Frida gave Hilda a small smile, "Yes, it is kinda obvious."

"There are rumors about it! I see they are true," Hilda said.

Frida frowned, "Yes, it was my chance to get one on him and get him in trouble, but I blew it."

"Frida, I am sure you will have another opportunity to do it," Hilda assured her.

"You really think so?" Frida asked

"I do! Plus David agreed to come with us after school," Hilda answered.

"Finally some good news," Frida responded.

"That is only the beginning! Hilda assured her.

* * *

Trevor left the building with David by his side.

"Well, we didn't get detention! What do you want to do buddy?" Trevor asked.

David playfully rolled his eyes, "Coming from the guy who almost got detention for sleeping in class, after getting coffee," David sighed, "Sorry I promised I would spend time with Hilda and Frida at the mall."

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "Ok. I am fine with spending time at the mall with the girls,"

David sighed, "Sorry I don't think they want you there."

"Right. I guess I can spend some time alone. I might as well continue my project," Trevor said with a sigh.

"Look if there is time I will pay you a visit," David promised.

"Ok. I will see you then," Trevor said before walking home.

David sighed as he watched Trevor walk away and resisted the urge to run after him and go with him instead of meeting with the girls. David managed to look away and wait for Hilda and Frida to show up.

"David ready for fun?" Hilda asked excited.

"David, I am happy to see Trevor took the hint," Frida said pointing at Trevor's figure in the distance.

David nodded halfheartedly, "He is lucky I convinced you to let me break it to him alone."

"Though, I wouldn't mind to get him in a headlock" Frida admitted.

"Let's get to the mall," Hilda suggested.

* * *

Hilda and Frida entered the mall with excited looks on their faces. Frida was excited to be able to do something relaxing after a hard day, while Hilda was just excited to spend time with her best friends, just like old times. David followed behind the girls, with a neutral expression on his face.

"Come on David!" Hilda shouted.

"I am right behind you," David responded.

"What should we do first?" Frida asked.

"Good question. We could check out supplies for the upcoming scout trip," Hilda suggested.

"Or we could check out some new clothes," Frida suggested, looking more at David.

"Frida! Are you trying to tortue David?" Hilda scolded.

"He doesn't seem to have any issues with it. If he did he would have objected," Frida defended.

David blinked, "Were you two talking about me?"

"Yes, why weren't you paying attention?" Hilda asked.

David sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Does it involve a certain someone I don't even want to think about?" Frida asked angrily.

Normally, David would make the fatal mistake of asking if she was still angry about what happened during first period, but he didn't want to anger Frida even more.

"Just forget about it. What should we do?" David told the girls.

Frida gave David an evil smile, "We are going clothes shopping. Maybe we can find something for you."

David shrugged his shoulders, "Ok. Fine with me."

"You aren't annoyed?" Frida asked.

David shook his head, "Why would i be annoyed at spending time with friends."

"Let's go then!" Hilda told the group.

Hilda and Frida started walking to a clothing store with David walking closely behind. The girls didn't notice he had a small smile on his face.

"Trevor, was kinda right," David mumbled as he remembered the advice Trevor gave him fairly recently.

_Trevor gave David an amused look, "So, they took you clothes shopping. What is so bad about that?"_

_David blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? Don't all boys find that horrifying?"_

_Trevor shook his head, "Davey that is a stereotype. There are plenty that don't. The point is complaining and fighting something so small isn't really worth it,"_

_"What should I do?" David asked._

_"Whenever the girls want to do something. Determine if it's something that isn't a big deal and if it isn't, you join them without any complaint," Trevor answered._

_"Are you sure that's a good thing?" David asked._

_"Things will go smoother if you do. That is what friends do Davey. They do things others want to do, even if they don't like it!" David explained._

_"It will be hard," David pointed out._

_"Of course it will! Just try!" Trevor encouraged._

_"I will!" David promised._

"It's still annoying, but things seem to be a lot smoother," David mumbled.

"What was that David?' Hilda asked.

David smiled, "Nothing."

* * *

Trevor entered his house and frowned upon noticing his mother wasn't home. Trevor entered his room and picked up his phone from his desk. Trevor turned it on and as he expected he had a message from his mother.

_Trevor, I am working late as usual! There is some left over spaghetti in the fridge if you get hungry. I will be home when you wake up in the morning. See you soon!_

Trevor sighed and placed his phone back on his desk. He picked up a book that was on his desk and opened it to the last page he was on. Trevor planned on finishing the next chapter before getting some spaghetti. Trevor sighed again as he realized he would be having dinner alone. It was the norm and yet Trevor still hasn't gotten used to it.

* * *

David mentally shook his head at the bags, Frida and Hilda were carrying. He was taking Trevor's advice but it was still something he didn't understand about the girls. Though, Hilda didn't seem to be into it as much as Frida. Speaking of Trevor, David couldn't stop thinking about how he was doing and was worried that he would be lonely. David was hoping he would have time to check up on him before curfew.

"This was fun!" Frida exclaimed.

"It also took up a lot of time," Hilda added.

"Still worth it," Frida responded.

"What should we do next?" Hilda asked.

"I am ok with looking for supplies for the scout trip," Frida answered.

Hilda checked the time on her phone, "Ok. I think we have time for a quick look then we should get going,"

David mentally groaned. All that time wasted! At least he might have time to check on Trevor.

* * *

Trevor took a bowl of spaghetti out of the microwave and grabbed a fork. Trevor decided to look on the bright side. The weekend was close, meaning he was able to see his father and his mother was off on sunday. Trevor ate the bowl of spaghetti as quickly as he could and after putting the bowl in the sink, he heard a knock on the door.

Trevor smiled, "Must be Davey."

Trevor opened the door and to his happiness was David, giving him a worried look.

"Are you alright Trevor?" David asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?' Trevor asked.

"I was worried you would be lonely," David admitted.

"Davey, I am fine," Trevor assured him.

"I doubt that," David responded.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?" Trevor asked.

"I can't stay for long. I just came to check up on you," David answered.

"Can you spare a few minutes?" Trevor asked.

"I guess I can," David answered.

David followed Trevor to his room and was shocked at the pile of books on his desk.

"You are reading?" David asked.

"Research," Trevor simply answered with a yawn.

"You might want to get to bed," David pointed out.

Trevor frowned, "I was thinking about pulling another all nighter."

"No, you are not!" David snapped.

"Why not?" Trevor asked.

"You need sleep Trev," David answered.

"But this is important," Trevor responded.

"You were lucky to make it through the day. I doubt you could do the same after two sleepless nights," David pointed out.

Trevor sighed, "Fine I will."

"You better!" David demanded.

"Since when were you my third parent?" Trevor asked.

"Since your mother started working two jobs," David answered.

"So, how was the mall with the girls," Trevor asked.

"Well, I took your advice and things went smoothly," David answered.

"Doesn't it always Davey?" Trevor taunted with a smile.

"Do you want the honest answer Trev?" David taunted back.

The two boys laughed for few moments.

"Well, I better get going," David said.

"Right," Trevor said with a yawn.

"Seriously, you better get to bed soon," David told him.

"Yes, second mum," Trevor taunted.

"Don't make me carry you to bed," David joked.

"Davey, before you go," Trevor said with a sigh.

"Yes?"

"Will we always be friends?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Well, the girls are..."

"Trev, like I told you before the girls aren't going to convince me to throw our friendship away," David assured him.

"Right," Trevor simply said.

"See you tomorrow," David said before leaving.

"Yeah, see you buddy!"

Trevor sighed as he walked to his desk and pulled out a book from the pile.

"History of the lottery. This might help me," Trevor said before yawning, "Then again. Maybe I should go to bed."

Trevor entered the bathroom and got ready for bed. Hopefully, with a good night sleep he will be able to make good progress.

* * *

While the focus seems to be more on Trevor and David I will be sure to make the focus more evenly with the different characters. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. I have a few things planned, I just have to work out how to progress to them.

* * *

Trevor awoke with a yawn and stretched out his arms. He got out of bed and checked the time on his phone.

"7:00 in the morning? Plenty, of time to get ready and maybe have some fun with Davey," Trevor mumbled before putting the phone on his desk and leaving his bedroom.

Trevor walked downstairs into the kitchen to find his mother cooking pancakes. Upon, noticing her son she gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning sweetheart! Good to see you actually get some sleep for once. Imagine my surprised when I found you passed out when I got home," She greeted.

"How long have you been home exactly?" Trevor asked.

"About 4 hours."

Trevor took a seat at the kitchen table, "Do you have to work this weekend?"

"No, I don't. So, we both can spend time with your father."

"It has been a bit since we had some family time together with him," Trevor said with a smile.

"Believe me. I am looking forward to it as well. Plus, I can finally catch up on some sleep."

Trevor took a good look at his mother and noticed the bags under her eyes and he could tell she was putting in a huge effort to stay awake.

"Mum, are you sure you shouldn't take a nap until your next shift?"

"Don't worry about me. I also noticed the books on your desk. Are you finally taking school seriously?"

"Near the end of the school year, you mean?" Trevor asked confused.

"Better late than never. If you start now you will be better off for the later years."

Trevor simply shrugged his shoulders. He decided to remain silent of the matter. He didn't want his mother to find out about his plan to try and win the lottery. God knows she would try to stop him and he just couldn't let things remain the way they are. He had to put up with it for years now and he was done living with it.

"Though to be fair to you. Your grades are already top notch. A shame you don't put that much of an effort. Who knows what you will be able to do if you did." Trevor's mom told him before putting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

Trevor remained silent and began to eat. Trevor found himself enjoying the pancakes his mom made much more than the ones from the diner.

"Trevor, promise me you will put more of an effort into your school work."

Trevor sighed, "Fine. I don't see the point of it, but I will try."

"That's all I asked."

* * *

Hilda took a relaxing deep breath as she turned on her radio.

"Greetings, Everyone! Today's weather should be nice and clear. While, I don't like to make predictions so far ahead, I find it incredibly likely there will be clear and sunny days for most of the summer, with a few rainy days," The voice of Victoria Van Gale announced from the radio.

Hilda frowned before she turned off the radio before Victoria could continued. Despite, no longer looking up to her, Hilda couldn't deny that she was the most accurate to predicting the weather. Hilda remembered that day of the legendary storm all too well. It's still remembered by everyone in Trolberg to this day, but only she, David, Alfur, Raven, Frida, her mother, and maybe Trevor, if David told him, knew the truth. Every time Hilda remembered the way she acted that day, she would cringed. Looking back it was obvious that there was something off with Victoria, but she just refused to see it. When she learned she caused the storm by stealing a baby weather spirit, she was crushed. Not to mention not even the fact that Trolberg was in danger made her give up the baby and stop the storm.

"Why is it anytime someone meets their idol, they usually end up being a terrible person?" Hilda asked herself.

"Are you ok Hilda?" Alfur asked.

"I'm fine Alfur."

"I don't know why you listen to her. Every time you do it brings back sour memories."

"She is the most accurate at predicting the weather," Hilda answered.

"Doesn't mean it's worth it," Alfur argued.

"I just wish she wasn't..."

"A mad scientist," Alfur answered.

"More like a well meaning scientist who made a horrible choice, without thinking about the possible consequences of her actions," Hilda responded.

"Hilda, she had the one thing that would have stopped the storm, but even with Trolberg in danger she refused to give the baby up," Alfur argued.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish things ended up differently."

"Hilda, sometimes things end up badly and try as you might you can't avoid it, but you shouldn't let that get to you and stop you from enjoying the good things. At least that is what I figure."

"Thanks Alfur," Hilda said with a smile.

"No problem," Alfur said returning the smile.

Hilda picked up her phone and checked the time, "I better get going to meet up with David and Frida. Do you want to come to school with me?" Hilda asked.

Alfur shook his head, "I think I have seen enough of human high school for one year."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Raven was soaring high in the sky with a smile on his face as he watched the people of Trolberg continued their daily lives, completely unaware of him flying high above him. The Raven chuckled as he remembered he was treated as a gift from god and even had a holiday in celebration to him, despite most of the townspeople unaware of who he really is. Goes to show people will worship and celebrate anything despite not having the full knowledge of it. Along the way he noticed a few weather spirits and couldn't help but blink in complete surprise.

"Weather spirits? What are they doing here? The sky is still clear. Why aren't they changing the weather?" The Raven mumbled to himself.

Before he met Hilda, Raven would never consider talking to one, but after seeing Hilda talk and manage to mediate a debate with several, Raven realized they could be talked to. Summoning his courage Raven flew to them.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"Yes?" One of the weather spirits asked.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean? We have every right to be here," The weather spirit said sounding offended.

"No, I mean why are you here if you aren't changing the weather?" Raven asked.

"We were chosen to remain here to cause the rainy days for the summer," The weather spirit answered.

"Why?" Raven asked confused.

"Are you aware of the big storm a few years ago?" The spirit asked.

The raven nodded as he fully recalled that day.

"Well, we feel really guilty for it and we decided to take precautions to prevent it from happening again," The spirit answered.

"So, you are only allowing a few around here to change to weather when appropriate to prevent things from getting out of control," Raven answered.

"Exactly."

* * *

Trevor left his house with a small frown. David is likely with the girls and Trevor knew he wouldn't be welcomed by them. What to do? He could plan his next prank.

"What should I do? I could give Ms. Wright an apple that tastes like garbage. No, too simple. I could leave a fake love letter to Fri Fri, pretending to be someone else. No, too mean. I could attempt the high score with cream pies. Bingo. I will save that one near the end of school," Trevor mumbled as he walked through town.

Trevor put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a few dollars his mom gave him. He had time to get some coffee. God knows he is going to need it to get through the rest of the day.

"At least it's Friday. I will be able to see dad again," Trevor mumbled in excitement.

Along the way Trevor noticed a little boy, holding a couple water balloons, hiding behind a mailbox. Trevor walked closer and noticed the boy seemed to be nervous. Trevor managed to sneak behind the kid.

"Excuse me," Trevor said quietly

The boy turned around with a scared look on his face. The kid had short black hair, that was combed back and was wearing a simple black t-shirt with blue jeans. He had blue eyes and had a scared look on his face.

"It isn't what it looks like," The boy mumbled.

"Really? It seems you are holding water balloons. This isn't what?" Trevor asked.

"It doesn't look like a prank," The boy offered weakly.

Trevor chuckled and gave the kid a relaxing smile, "Relax kid. I am not going to stop you."

"You aren't?"

Trevor nodded, "I remember my first prank. I was nervous as you are right now."

"Did you go through with it?" The boy asked.

"I did and I never regretted it. As time went on and I did more I got less nervous, but that wouldn't have happened if I didn't did my first," Trevor answered.

"So, I should just go through with it?" The kid asked.

"That is up to you. If you really want to, you should or you might regret it," Trevor told him.

"Thanks mister," The boy told him.

"Anytime, kid," Trevor said before leaving.

Trevor entered the coffee shop and chuckled after checking the clock. He had 10 minutes until class starts and about 5 minutes to beat the late bell. Trevor pondered if he will make it to class in time, but ultimately shrugged his shoulders. He was getting his coffee and Ms. Wright can suck it.

* * *

David followed Hilda and Frida into the school with an anxious look on his face. David hoped Trevor would be able to make it to school on time without him. Usually, Trevor is laid back and doesn't mind being late. Hopefully, he wasn't planning another prank until his huge end of the year one.

"What's wrong David?" Hilda asked looking at him, concerned.

"Nothing. Just wondering," David answered.

"Wondering about what?" Frida demanded.

"uh..."

"If it's Trevor then stop!" Frida demanded.

"Frida."

"Seriously, why are you two close?"

"We just are," David answered while remembering first detention they had together.

_David entered the classroom reserved for detention with a nervous look on his face. He looked around and took a relaxing deep breath, when he noticed the room was empty except for him and the teacher, who was currently reading a magazine. The teacher look up from his magazine and gave David a friendly smile._

_"First time?" The teacher asked._

_David nodded and took a seat at the front of the room._

_"No worries. Feel free to do anything you want until 4:00" The teacher assured him before returning to his magazine._

_David took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and decided to draw for a bit. Before he could start his drawing of one of his adventures with Hilda and Frida he noticed somebody enter the room. David took a look to find a boy he recognized from his class, but was unable to remember his name. The teacher looked up from his magazine and completely recognized the boy._

_"Detention again Trevor?" The teacher asked._

_Trevor shrugged his shoulders and grinned at the teacher, "What can I say? I always did have a weakness with stink bombs and messing with girls. The new girls bathroom was an opportunity I couldn't pass up."_

_"You have no regrets?" The teacher asked with a sigh._

_"No, why should I? Not like I physically harmed them. All I did was make them experience an awful stench," Trevor answered with a shrug._

_The teacher only sighed in response. Trevor took a seat next to David and flashed him a smile._

_"Hey first timer. What are you in for?" Trevor asked._

_David sighed, "If you must know. I caught a few kids picking on a defenseless boy so I came to his aid."  
_

_Trevor gave David a smile, "Wow. I never would have thought you would do that."_

_"What do you mean?" David asked offended_

_"From what I have seen of you, you seem too timid to do something like that," Trevor answered with a smile, "Have to say though. That was awesome of you."_

_"It was?" David asked._

_"Anyone who stands up to punks, especially in defense of someone else is awesome in my book," Trevor told him._

_David nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks! I have to say I am a bit shocked you would think that considering you are a troublemaker."_

_Trevor raised his hands up, "In my defense, I only do pranks that cause minor inconveniences. I would never stoop so low to bully someone like that. I approve of standing up to people like that. In fact I even target them most of the time."_

_"I have noticed you target jerks and bullies more than others." David admitted._

_"See. There is more to everyone than meets the eye. like you for instance. You are usually timid but you have your moments of courage," Trevor said with a smile._

_"I guess so," David admitted nervously._

_"So, how are things with your friends?" Trevor asked after a moment of silence._

_"Fine. Being friends with Hilda can be a pain, since she keeps on dragging me on adventures."_

_"I can imagine. Has she told you about the incident on the day of the bird parade?" Trevor asked._

_David nodded and felt nervous at the possible direction this conversation could go._

_"As she likely told you we got off to the wrong foot after I threw a rock at the bird, who I later learned was the legendary Raven. After that day my ex-friends kept making fun of me. I tried to ignore it, but they wouldn't stop, so I told them off for their behavior and told them I was done. Naturally, they acted like the victims until I rubbed it in their faces they were the ones in the wrong and they should trust me, since we are friends. After realizing their mistake they tried to apologized, but I was too hurt by their actions to accept it. Since then I have hated that holiday more than I did before." Trevor ranted._

_David didn't know how to respond to Trevor's rant. From what Hilda had told him about that day, Trevor sounded like a complete jerk that injure incident animals and while that was still true, He was seeing a different side to Trevor. After listening to Trevor's side David felt sympathy for the kid. Before he met Frida and later Hilda he was alone. That must be what Trevor feels like all the time. Things have become more complicated. While, Trevor did injure an incident animal, did he really deserve what he got in returned? David was beginning to think no he doesn't._

_"It was good to get that off my chest," Trevor admitted._

_"What about Hilda?" David asked._

_"What about her?" Trevor asked._

_"How do you feel about her after that incident," David clarified._

_Trevor sighed, "At first I figured something was strange about her, after she flew on the Raven. I even accused her of a witch on parent teacher night."_

_David nodded as he recalled the event and urged Trevor to continue._

_"After thinking about it, I realized I was being silly. It was just the Raven and not her. I don't know what happened that night, but it must have been something else and not her directly causing it. I also admit her reaction to my behavior with the Raven was reasonable," Trevor finished._

_"So, you would be ok with her?" David asked._

_"I would, but I doubt she would be ok with me," Trevor answered._

_David nodded and pondered whether or not he should ask him another question on his mind. After a few moments, David decided to ask, "So, you don't have any friends anymore?"_

_Trevor sighed, "No, but I don't mind. There is nothing wrong with being a lone wolf."_

_"I have detention for the rest of the week and most of next week. What about you?" David asked._

_"The incident has given me a few weeks of detention," Trevor answered._

_"Would you like to just spend our time together. To make it less boring?" David asked._

_Trevor smiled, "I don't mind. We haven't really talked that much, but I enjoy talking with you."_

_"Same here. I usually have a tough time chatting. Even with Hilda and Frida." David responded, returning the smile._

_"As you already know, my name is Trevor."_

_"My name is David."_

_"Well, David I think this is the start of something."_

"We have always been close. That is all there is to it," David answered.

"David, there has to be a reason," Frida argued.

"What is the reason you and Hilda are so close?" David asked.

"I don't know David. We just are. Oh," Hilda answered.

David gave both girls a smug smile, "See, now you know what I mean."

Hilda and Frida were completely silent until the school bell rang.

* * *

Trevor entered the school and quickly chugged the rest of his coffee and tossed it at a nearby trashcan, before looking around the hallway. Trevor chuckled upon noticing the hallway was empty. Suddenly, he heard the bell rang.

"Hopefully, it's not the late bell," Trevor mumbled before rushing to first period.

Trevor entered the classroom to find Ms. Wright in a middle of a lecture. Upon noticing Trevor slowly walking into the room, she gave him an evil smile. Trevor used to the way the teacher acts when he was in trouble only gave her a grin in response.

"Trevor, late again."

Trevor ignored her and walked to his seat.

"You know what that means."

"You will finally let me help you pull that stick from your behind and teach you how to be happy for once in your miserable life," Trevor answered with a smirk.

Ms. Wright gave the insolent boy a death glare, "It means detention you fool."

"I was hoping to help you in private, but I guess I could use the help," Trevor simply said with a shrug.

Ms. Wright gritted her teeth in anger, "Don't you have a nap to get to?"

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "You are keeping your end of the bargain?"

"Better you asleep and leaving me alone, than dealing with you awake," Ms. Wright answered.

Trevor smiled, "Awesome. Good night."

"You still have detention. Luckily, for you Mr. Adams isn't here today so you will serve detention on Monday."

"Will I still be able to help remove you know what?"

"Just go to sleep!"

Trevor smiled, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Before Trevor could take his nap the phone on Ms. Wright's desk rang. Trevor decided to stay awake to see what was going on. Ms. Wright picked up the phone and put it down after a few moments.

"Trevor, Principal Anderson wants to see you in his office," Ms. Wright said with an evil smile.

Trevor raised an eyebrow. What could the principal want? Trevor hasn't done anything big lately and was saving his big stunt for his attempt at the high score.

"What did you do this time?" Ms. Wright asked.

"Nothing. I am waiting for the perfect time to attempt the high score," Trevor answered with a grin.

"High score? What are you talking about?" Ms. Wright asked with a glare.

Trevor's grin got bigger, "And ruin the surprise. This better not take long or Mr. Anderson will be my big target."

"You better not do anything," Ms. Wright snapped.

Trevor got up from his seat, "Yeah yeah. You better not keep walking with that stick up your butt, but since you aren't going to listen to me, I am not going to listen to you either."

Trevor left the classroom before Ms. Wright could respond. Trevor smiled as he heard angry shouting coming from her classroom. Hopefully, this won't take long and he will be able to have his nap today.

* * *

Trevor entered the front office and walked up to the secretary. The secretary was a young attractive blonde that gave Trevor a friendly smile.

"Up here again Trevor?"

Trevor nodded, "Yep. This time I don't know why."

"I know you aren't in trouble this time."

"I figured since I didn't do anything, yet," Trevor responded with a smile.

"You are forthcoming with the fact you are planning on getting in trouble," The secretary noted with a small smirk.

"Nobody is going to stop me and I don't mind getting in trouble," Trevor said with a shrug.

"Anyway, you better not keep Mr. Anderson waiting."

Trevor nodded, "Shame. Talking with you are the best parts of these visits."

"Trevor like I told you before I am against the idea of dating students and I am not going to wait for you to graduate."

"Are you saying if I was older now you would say yes?" Trevor asked.

"Don't be a wise guy, Trevor."

"You didn't deny it."

"Just go see Mr. Anderson!"

"Ok! Maybe it's a good thing we can't be a couple. I doubt I would be able to tolerate your nagging," Trevor said before entering Mr. Anderson's office.

Trevor smiled as he heard chuckles before closing the door. His smiled faded upon noticing a stern look on Mr. Anderson's face.

"What did I say about flirting with my secretary?"

"Sorry sir I can't help it. You know how hormones are," Trevor said with a small smile.

"Don't give me that Trevor! You need to learn self control."

Trevor took a seat in front of Mr. Anderson, "Anyway, why did you call me up here?"

Mr. Anderson pulled out a stacked of papers that were stapled together, "Do you know what this is?"

"I hope it's something appropriate to share with me," Trevor answered.

"I trust you are joking," Mr. Anderson flipped through the stacked of papers and placed it on the table, "It's your school records. Your grades, nursing, and disciplinary records are here."

"May I look through it?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, that is why I placed it down," Mr. Anderson answered.

Trevor looked through his disciplinary records and smiled at the listing of all the pranks he did over the school year, "Nice to be reminded of all this. A shame I figured the list will fill more pages. Oh well. It has only been 1 year so far. I have 3 to go!," Trevor turned to a listing of his grades and was a little surprised to find top tier marks, "Wow. I have underestimated how good I am without trying that hard."

"You mean you haven't put effort into your grades?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Well, I actually decided to do my assignments and turn everything in. The work is usually easy, but I never expect to have top marks," Trevor told him.

"You are tied with Frida for student with the best grades," Mr. Anderson told him.

"Is that why you called me up here?" Trevor asked

Mr. Anderson nodded, "Every year we have a special after school event where we give the smartest kid in school a reward and they usually give a speech."

Trevor sighed, "It's mandatory, isn't it?"

"Of course! There is no higher honor," Mr. Anderson gave Trevor a smile, "If you weren't such a trouble maker you would be the perfect student. Oh well. There is still Frida."

"Speaking of Frida. Why haven't you called her up here?" Trevor asked.

"I am aware of how she feels about you and figured it would be best to call you two up separately," Mr. Anderson answered.

"So, You called me up first?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I figured you would appreciate getting out of class at least for a little bit."

Trevor mentally groaned at the fact that while he normally would be happy about this, it's not the case due to his deal with Ms. Wright.

"Be sure to prepare a speech Trevor. This is the first time two students will have this honor," Mr. Anderson told the boy with a grin on his face.

Trevor sighed in defeat, "When is it?"

"The night before the last day of school. I want to give you and Frida plenty of time to prepare."

* * *

Hilda entered her 3rd period science class with a small frown. It was one of the classes she shared with Trevor, but they usually stay away from each other. Hilda took a seat with her table. Hilda had never been that much of a fan of science. The more mystical aspects of the world had her focus and while she did respect and enjoyed listening to Victoria Van Gale, she was more amazed at how mystical it was that she was so accurate and precise, than the science behind the weather. Though Hilda had to admit that both aren't that much different in how you investigate and study the world. Perhaps, you can enjoy both? Hilda frowned when she noticed Trevor entered the classroom with an excited look on his face. The memories of the day she met him were completely on her mind. She had never met someone that annoys her so much before. Not even the Woodman annoys her this much, though he has acted differently recently. Hilda recalled an incident during his recent visit.

_Hilda opened the door and let the woodman in._

_"Hilda, what an nice surprise. You have grown quite a bit since I last saw you," The Woodman greeted._

_"It's even more surprising to see you actually knock," Hilda told him with a smirk._

_"Funny. I just want to avoid your mother's scorn," The Woodman told her._

_"Anyway, where have you been the past year?" Hilda asked._

_"Let's just say I had to go into hiding for a while," The Woodman answered._

_Before Hilda could respond Johanna appeared from the kitchen._

_"Who is it Hilda?"  
_

_"Just the Woodman mum."_

_"He actually knocked?"_

_"Yes, I figured you would appreciate it," The Woodman stated._

_"You haven't visited in over a year," Johanna told him._

_"Like I told Hilda, I had to go into hiding."_

_"Please don't tell me you were involve with contraband," Johanna told him, narrowing her eyes._

_"I prefer to keep silent on the matter," The Woodman simply said._

_Johanna sighed, "I trust you won't get us into any trouble. God knows Hilda gets into enough trouble on her own."_

_"Relax. I am not stupid to enter Trolberg if I was doing something wrong," The Woodman assured her._

_Johanna sighed in defeat and returned into the kitchen. Hilda gave the Woodman a questioning look._

_"If you have a question just ask it," The Woodman told her._

_"What was my mum talking about? What is contraband?" Hilda asked._

_"Don't worry about that," The Woodman shrugged his shoulders, "How old are you now kid?"_

_"14," Hilda answered._

_"When you are 21 I will take you out with me and we will spend all night drinking and playing elf poker," The Woodman promised._

_"Just don't purposely lose me again just to get your stuff back."_

_"You still haven't gotten over that," The Woodman asked._

_"Since it happened after getting into a fight with Frida and losing respect for my former idol, no I haven't."_

_"Yes, you told me all of this before," The Woodman waved his hands dismissively, "It has been years kiddo. Move on."_

_Hilda sighed, "I have. I have forgiven you, but I will never forget."_

_The Woodman shrugged, "Works for me."_

_"Would you like a sandwich?" Hilda offered._

_"With dirt please."_

_"Of course."_

The late bell brought Hilda's attention back into the present and she paid attention to her science teacher, Mr. Brown.

"Good morning class! With the school year almost over it's time for the annual science fair. You will have a couple weeks to work on your projects. I want you to spend class time coming up and getting started on preparing for you projects. Afterwards, I want you to work on them on your own time," Mr. Brown announced.

Hilda blinked in surprised. The science fair is mandatory? There must be something she could do. Hilda sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper. She had the whole class hour to come up with a few possible ideas. Hilda decided not to worry, since she had friends who will be more than willing to help her if she needs it.

* * *

"Wait, you are one of the students with the best grades in the entire school?" David asked Trevor before taking a seat at the lunch table.

"I was just as shocked as you were Davey," Trevor told him.

"What is the big deal? You mother will be proud and annoy you, but that isn't enough to annoy you this much," David pointed out.

"Apparently, on the night before the last day of school, I have to give a speech and get an award with the other student," Trevor explained.

"Again what is the big deal?" David asked.

"Guess who the other student is."

David raised an eyebrow, "What does that matter," David gasped in realization, "Oh she will be pissed when she finds out."

"Davey, I trust she already did," Trevor told him.

"Maybe her happiness at getting the award will be enough for her to ignore she is sharing the title with you," David tried to assure him.

Trevor laughed as hard as he could, "Good one Davey."

"Yeah. You're right. Hell is more likely to freeze."

Trevor took a seat and simply began to eat his lunch in peace.

"She is so going to confront you later," David told the boy.

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "I know. Thank god she has a different lunch time than us. I doubt anyone here could handle her temper tantrum."

David chuckled, "You are being dramatic."

"Only a little Davey."

* * *

Frida entered sixth period with a strange look on her face. Frida was feeling extremely happy and proud she had won the title of kid with best grades in school, but annoyed she had to share it with him. How did he win it? Naturally, she figured he cheated, but Mr. Anderson assured her that they checked the best they could and couldn't find any evidence he did. His teachers, including a reluctant Ms. Wright left notes that he earned his grades fair and square. Despite, feeling annoyed Frida wasn't going to let him ruin this for her. Frida was planning on giving him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Trevor and David left the school with excited looks on their faces.

"The weekend is finally here buddy. What do you want to do?" Trevor asked.

"The arcade sounds good." David said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's just wait for you know who," Trevor said before stopping and tapping the ground with his right foot.

"Wait, you are going to let her confront you?" David asked.

"Better get it over with. In my experience it's better to get what ever is up someone's behind out as soon as possible," Trevor answered.

"Aren't you scared?" David asked.

Trevor simply shrugged his shoulders.

"She got the wrestling badge a few years ago and she has improved since then," David warned him.

Trevor simply dismissed the warning with a hand wave. After a few minutes Frida left the school with Hilda by her side. Both girls gave Trevor a dirty look, with Frida's giving him the perfect image of hell.

"Fri Fri and Hildy. How nice to see my favorite girls again," Trevor greeted.

"Trevor, how many times do we have to tell you to stop calling us by those nicknames for you to stop?" Hilda asked annoyed.

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "Most people are happy to have nicknames."

"By people they actually are friends with or are at least ok with," Hilda argued.

Trevor touched the spot where his heart is, "Hildy, you wound me in the spot that matters most."

Hilda only shook her head and decided to ignore him. Frida walked closer to the boy and continued to give him the evil eyes.

"Trevor, I am only going to say this once! I may have to share the title with you, but I am not going to let you ruin it for me!" Frida snarled at Trevor, "You better take this seriously and not make a mockery of the event or so help me!"

"Relax Fri Fri the last thing I want is to ruin something for you," Trevor tried to assure her.

Frida scoffed, "You already kinda are, but you better not keep it up," Frida turned towards David and her face softened, "I still don't understand why you are friends with him, but I admit you point from this morning still stands."

David nodded as Frida and Hilda left the two boys.

"What was she talking about Davey?" Trevor asked.

"I will tell you on the way to the arcade," David told him.

* * *

"I am surprised you didn't put him in a headlock," Hilda told Frida.

"I didn't want to lose control and stoop to violence," Frida responded with a smile, "No matter how tempting it is."

"What should we do now?" Hilda asked.

"Want to spend some time at my house?" Frida asked

"Is your room clean?" Hilda teased.

"Very funny!" Frida said sarcastically, "I learned to actually clean up after myself."

"I know better late then never. It would have been easier if you learned then, so I wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to find it."

"You would have stumbled upon it anyway, considering you found it by luck," Frida pointed out.

"I guess."

The girls continued the walk to Frida's house in complete silence.

"How do you think your parents will react to the news?" Hilda asked as they entered the driveway.

"Proud that I got the honor, but a little disappointed I have to share it with Him," Frida answered putting emphasis on 'Him'

"Sorry," Hilda simply said.

Frida shook her head, "No, I feel the same way. I understand why my parents would feel that way."

Frida and Hilda entered the house to find Frida's parents waiting for them.

"Frida, we heard the good news and we are proud of you, even if you have to share the title with someone else," Frida's mom greeted.

"Let's not let that minor detail ruin this," Frida's dad stated.

"Right," Frida simply said.

* * *

Trevor and David entered the town arcade with smiles on their faces.

"Trevor, are you happy it's the weekend?" David asked.

"Of course Davey!" Trevor exclaimed, "I have free rein to pull pranks, I can sleep in, and more importantly I will finally see dad again tonight."

David and Trevor walked up to the machine that trades dollars for quarters and both pulled out a few bucks.

"Finally got your allowance?" David asked.

"Mum managed to get some extra cash from overtime, so she raised my allowance this week," Trevor answered with a smirk, "Perfect timing. I plan on getting some coffee every morning."

David shook his head, "I shouldn't have given you some."

"Too late Davey," Trevor said with a smirk.

David and Trevor walked up to a fighting game.

"Have your skills improved, Davey?" Trevor asked.

"I have gotten better," David answered.

"Let's see," Trevor simply said.

* * *

Hilda and Frida were sitting on Frida's bed and to Hilda's continued amazement the room was completely spotless.

"Your parents were proud of you," Hilda noted.

Frida nodded with pride, "Yes, after we got second place at the talent show about 5 months ago, I wanted an opportunity to make it up to them."

Hilda shook her head, "Frida, they didn't seem disappointed to me."

"They didn't say it or make it obvious, but I could tell they were a little disappointed," Frida argued.

Hilda looked at the second place trophy they won together, that was on top of Frida's bookshelf and sighed, "Frida, I think you are overreacting.

"You don't understand. They push me to be my best and encourage me every step of the way! I refuse to do anything to disappoint them," Frida told Hilda.

"Even to the point of wanting to change disappointment that might not even be there?" Hilda asked.

"I..." Frida stuttered before taking a deep breath, "I don't know!"

Hilda only gave the Frida a relaxing rub on the shoulder.

* * *

David gritted his teeth as he focused on the match between him and Trevor. They both were at low health and there were 30 seconds left in the match. It was anyone's game now.

"You have improved Davey," Trevor complimented, "I am impressed."

David smiled, "Thank you."

"However, it isn't over yet," Trevor pointed out.

Trevor deciding to take the risk rushed towards David's character and performed one last combo that managed to bring David's health to 0. Trevor and David took a deep breath and high-fived each other.

"Thanks for the good match, Davey," Trevor said.

"No problem. Glad I could make it challenging for you for once," David told him.

"Do you want to play another match?" Trevor asked.

David shook his head, "I think I had enough fighting for one day. Besides, shouldn't you get ready for your father?"

"Davey, you know he shows up after the sun is down."

* * *

Hilda grabbed a pencil from her backpack and began to write down a few ideas into her notebook, "Thanks again for helping me brainstorm some ideas for the science fair."

Frida smiled, "That is what friends are for," Frida's smile changed into a small frown, "Why is the science fair mandatory? I mean I would have entered regardless, but making everyone enter is just stupid."

"Especially, for those who don't really enjoy science that much," Hilda added.

"Just do something simple Hilda, if you don't want to put that much effort into it," Frida suggested.

"Right."

After a couple hours of brainstorming Hilda left Frida's house, happy to have make some decent progress. Hilda was halfway to her house when she heard the sound of wings approaching her. Hilda stopped and looked around to find Raven hovering over her.

"Raven, what a nice surprise," Hilda greeted.

"Hilda, I was flying around town this morning and stumbled upon weather spirits.."

"Weather spirits are here? Why isn't there a storm going on?" Hilda interrupted.

Raven gave Hilda an annoyed look, "As I was saying. I stumbled upon them and asked what they were doing and they told me they felt bad for the big storm, from years back and wanted to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Hilda nodded, "So they are only allowing a limited number of them to affect the weather around here."

"Bingo. They are camping nearby. Do you want to see them?" Raven asked.

Hilda sighed, "As much as I would love to, I must get back home before mum misses me."

Raven nodded, "I understand. We can go later this weekend. Perhaps, Alfur and Twig would like to see them."

"Thanks Raven."

"No problem Hilda," Raven responded with a smile, "Well, I better get going."

"Bye," Hilda said before Raven flew away.

Hilda smiled and quickly pulled out her notebook and pencil from her backpack and wrote down the idea for her science project that Raven has managed to help her come up with.

_Demonstrate how weather spirits control the weather_

* * *

Trevor and David left the arcade as the sun was beginning to set.

"We better get home," David said.

"See you later buddy," Trevor said before rushing home.

David shook his head, "He sure is excited to see his dad again," He mumbled, "I guess only seeing him on weekends for most of the year will do that to you."

Trevor made it back to his house in time for the sun to fully set and the sky to turn dark. Trevor entered the house to find his mother waiting for him.

"Decided to risk missing your father?" She teased.

Trevor simply waved his hand, "Mum, he is here for most of the night."

"I got a call from the principal earlier."

Trevor froze, "You did?"

"Yes, can you imagine my surprise to hear the good news?" She asked giving Trevor a proud smile, "My son having the top grades in the whole school!"

Trevor sighed and shook his head. Figures Anderson would call his mother and tell her the news. Trevor was willing to bet he enjoyed doing it to, just to smite him for all the pranks he caused throughout the year.

"I mean this morning I was trying to get you to put more of an effort into these things, only to learn I was worrying over nothing."

"Right," Trevor said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't wait to tell your father."

"Tell me what?"

Trevor and his mom turned towards the sound of the voice to find the ghost of Trevor's deceased father, looking at them with a questioning look on his face.


End file.
